


Which Witch?

by Tuiteyfruity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Non-fatal vore, Non-sexual vore, Vore, giant tiny - Freeform, gt vore, no one dies!!!, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/Tuiteyfruity
Summary: I got a request on tumblr for some JohnDave vore as a result of John attempting to prank Jade.This is almost that. The setting is a High School AU.The vore in this story is safe and non-sexual!Don't like vore? Don't read!





	Which Witch?

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The talk about class numbers and days is confusing. It’s based on my old high school schedule which was irritatingly complicated but the only one I know. There were 7 class periods, but only 4 per day. B Day was 2,4,6,7
> 
> Additional note: I wrote this two years ago at height of my hamilton obsession, so there are a lot of references

“Stardate 2460.1: The search for the Witches of Laurens High School continues with little evidence gathered, which neither contradicts nor confirms the presence of said magical maidens”

John spoke into his android phone, camera facing him as he sat against the beige wall, glancing around the corner then back to dave who crouched spider-man style next to him.

“Stardate? Seriously dude you couldn’t just say October 22nd 2015?”

John was not listening but looking around the corner again, his full attention on the two girls chatting next to the drinking fountain. One of them, Damara, was a junior. She’s talking to Jade, a freshman, and though Damara was shorter than Jade by 4 inches, but her bun and heals lessened the difference visually. Jade’s coke bottle glasses looked so heavy John wondered how they didn’t slip off her face, probably witchcraft. 

He wished he could hear what they were saying; surely it was about brewing a potion or setting up an enchantment. Damara looked bored and serious while Jade was sweating but maintaining eye contact with the upperclassman as she talked. Then they started walking in the direction of John and Dave. John pulled his head back around the corner.

A few seconds later they walked by. Jade’s locker was just a few feet down from the boys’ location, which was no coincidence.

“Get it done by 7th period,” said Damara as Jade unlocked her locker.

“Understood Mara,” said Jade, switching out her A Day textbooks for B Day’s.

None looked like spell books to John but that didn’t discourage him. Those could easily be disguised. Or still in her backpack. The books weren’t even important, Jade was working on something and he had until 1:30pm to find out what it was. It was almost 8:00am, 2nd period was about to start. Dave was starting to drag him off to class. He could skip, but he was already in the classroom before he noticed.

John took a seat in the back and began to plan, he wasn’t about to waste an hour and a half of his day learning algebra when he could be catching witches. At least he looked like he was taking notes. Dave didn’t try to get him to pay attention. He knew it was helpless.

The bell rang.

“So what’d I miss?” asked John as they left the room.

“Like you deserve to know. We started going over something called trigonometry; it involves ratios of triangles or some shit and I don’t think anyone really understood – you aren’t listening to me. Nice I’m talking to my goddam self” Dave said as John started fidgeting with his phone.

It was 9:30, 15 min to the next class, a ten minute passing period and 5 min brunch. John would rather not wait until 12:55 to try out his idea.

“Dude you’re going to do this now?” Dave asked.

“Jade is in the library, probably the corner in northeast side. She doesn’t have a 4th period on B days-”

“Ok you are verging on stalker levels of creepy! If you weren’t asexual I’d be checking your phone for lewd photos!” said Dave. “You don’t have those, right? You haven’t been sneaking into the girl’s lockeroom and sniffing her gym shorts or anything.”

“Dave you disgust me,” said John, knowing Dave was trying to be irritating.

“Ah, so you discussed me!” Dave smiled stupidly.

"Whatever Mara wanted, Jade could not have done yet, but she would never skip class so she has to be working on it now so I have to do this now; I’m not throwing away my shot!”

“But you have class in 6 minutes!” Dave called as John walked outside and towards the library building. “And so do I,” he said to himself, deciding to not follow. He didn’t need another absence.

—

About halfway through class his phone lit up, thankfully it was on silent. He glanced at it.

The banner across the screen was a message from John

[John: SOS]

*shit* he couldn’t ignore an SOS. Resigned, Dave raised his hand and excused himself to go to the bathroom, slipping his phone into his pocket without the teacher seeing. He shot off a quick text to John and found he was in the library, or was for now.

He reached the library door when someone burst out, colliding with him. There was a moment of confusion while they both scrambled on the ground looking for their glasses. The other person found theirs first and handed Dave’s pair to him.

“These are sunglasses right? I didn’t think you needed them to see.”

It was Jade! She looked frazzled and for some reason smelled strongly of burnt strawberries. Her dark face looked flushed a bit too.

“I uh- my eyes are sensitive to light, it hurts to open them without my shades, especially outside,” Dave said lamely.

“Have you seen John?!” she asked.

It made Dave very worried. Where was John? What could he have done to make Jade so worked up? Probably some stupid prank, but she looked worried in addition to angry. 

“I’m looking for John, as it happens,” he continued, sidestepping her and entering the library.

Jade followed him with her eyes but stayed outside the door, watching. The library wasn’t complicated, a mostly square room. Most of the place was a big open space filled with tables, two of the four largest walls lined with computers, all occupied by students in their pre-calc class using some math program for a quiz. Dave walked down an aisle of books that took up other half of the main library space to get out of Jade’s line of sight and took out his phone again. Just having glanced down the aisles he had not seen his friend, which was odd. He shot off a text asking John where the fuck he was.

[John: walk all the way down the aisle you are in, carefully!]

It was an annoyingly unrevealing instruction but Dave followed it. This area of the library also smelled of strawberries and burning. When he reached the end, which was a wall, he got another text.

[John: look down, no, look under the bookshelf to your right.]

Getting down on his knees, now fearing becoming the butt-end of a prank himself, Dave looked.

Crawling out from behind a book, which had been accidentally kicked under the shelf, was John. He was no more than 4 inches tall, and was shaking as if he was in the arctic.

“fucking shit John guess this means you were right,” Dave said when he finally found the words.

John emerged from his hiding place and stood in front of Dave, looking up. It was a good think Dave was kneeling, or he wouldn’t have felt brave enough to walk up to his friend at all. As it was, he felt vulnerable, even if he knew Dave would never hurt him, it would be so easy for him to do so just by taking a wrong step. He could see Dave’s red eyes from behind the shades as his friend stared down, agape, at his new stature.

“I now wish I wasn’t,” said John. “What’s so funny?”

It was hard for Dave to keep a straight face when he heard John speak. Not only was John quieter but his voice was higher too, making him sound a bit like a cartoon rodent, and his oversized front teeth did not help the effect.

“Hey, Dave, maybe we can focus on the fact that I’m less than half a foot tall and if I had to bet, Jade is nearby,” said John, raising his voice. It was adorable.

“She’s not in the library, but yeah.”

“We can’t stay here though, she won’t wait forever! She can’t find me.”

“What did you do?” asked Dave.

“I, I tried to prank her, to get her to do some magic. Well, it worked, but she probably wants to kill me now.”

“Then we have to sneak you out, how about I put you in a pocket?” suggested Dave

“No that’s too obvious! She’ll find me for sure!”

They sat in silence for about a minute before John spoke up again.

“I have an idea, but I have to know if I can trust you to trust me on this.”

“I’m a trust fund, dude, you can trust me with anything,” said Dave, then more seriously, “also you’re my best bro!”

“Ok, because you’re not going to like it…” John took a deep breath, “You should eat me.”

Another minute of silence passed.

“No.”

“Just try to spit me out before I die, oh and take my phone, if I do die, try and preserve the evidence!” John continued as if he hadn’t heard him, taking out his phone, placing it on Dave’s knee. It was the size of a Chiclet. After a moment, Dave took out a near empty tin of Altoids ® and slid the phone inside. 

“Dude, I said no,”

“Stop being so intransigent and eat me,” John insisted.

If he waited any longer he wouldn’t have been able to do it. He picked up John in one hand, leveling him with his face. John was shaking badly, he was just as nervous, if not more nervous. He had every right to be, even though it was John’s idea, he was the one in danger, he was the one about to be eaten and very possibly die.

Dave couldn’t hold his hand steady in front of his mouth as he opened it wide, John crawling in.

His stomach heaved at the feeling of tiny hands on his tongue, John’s hands, his friends hands. Those were followed by knees and feet. Dave was holding his nose so he couldn’t taste very much but he couldn’t do anything about texture, clothing was, it was clothing. Like he put cotton in his mouth.

“ok Dave, I’m ready when you are.

Before he changed his mind he tipped his head back and swallowed strongly but carefully.

John gasped a bit has the world around him became black then he was forced headfirst into the abyss.

It hurt, it hurt a lot, and it created a lot more pressure in his chest then Dave had thought possible. Yet he forced himself to continue swallowing until he sensed the sickening feeling on John entering his stomach.

Wasting no time, Dave, stood up, shook off dizziness, and headed out.

Even though he expected it but was not able to stop Jade from ambushing him when he left the library.

At first she just stared at him; her green eyes, magnified slightly by her large spectacles, wavered. Dave couldn’t tell if it was rage or worry. The next moment she was much closer, the strawberry sent that much more powerful, and her hands were on him, reaching in his pockets, then running up his legs. It didn’t seem like she was feeling him up, more like she was giving him a pat down because she suspected he had a weapon on him. Except she wasn’t looking for a weapon, she was looking for John.

“Woah hands off!” Dave jumped back, “Ask the hottie before you touch the body. That is rule numero uno!”

The way she looked at him told him she didn’t give a shit, she had purpose and was desperate. Dave was desperate too, he had to get away, get John to safety, but he felt like he was going hurl.

Jade made no more attempts to touch him or talk to him so Dave turned and walked away at as brisk a pace as felt normal and unsuspicious. He turned a corner and stopped, breathing deeply, not realizing he had been holding his breath, and feeling how John’s body moved in time with every inhale and exhale.

“You alright?” He said as he coughed.

“Dave, I’m more than alright,” came the response, it was so strange to hear it, like it was supposed to be his voice but was someone else’s.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, nothing has happened to me, I’m completely unharmed and as you can hear, I’m breathing ok! Shouldn’t I be dying or something?”

“I don’t know man, probably, but if you ain’t then I’m going to go to class, I don’t think I could get you out now if I tried. You are sure you’re not feeling any burning or anything?” Dave had to be sure. He didn’t really want to think about it, but it was impossible to ignore.

“Nothing,”

By the time he got back to class he had been gone for almost 15 minutes. The teacher gave him a look that said “meet me after class”. He had until then to think of an excuse. But it was hard to think, not because he was actually trying to pay attention, but because John was distracting him.

“How much time has passed now? 10 min? Longer? Do you suppose it’s magic protecting me or an effect of the shrinking? I wish I could see it’s pitch black, you would not believe what it smells like though, never mind on second thought I won’t tell you that. But it’s really hot, I did not realize how freaky it would be for the air around you to be the same temperature as your own body, because I am inside a body! And alive! Dave I cannot believe it, it’s like the fantastic voyage except I just to the stomach and your not suffering from some illness that I’m supposed to fight. So it’s more like Alien, wait no that makes me the alien baby, ew…”

Why hadn’t he thought to tell John to stay quiet? It was too late now, John could talk all he wanted, an endless stream of words, and Dave couldn’t respond without disrupting class and drawing attention to himself. At least John had the foresight to try and keep as still as possible but his weight was a constant and any movement John made Dave felt acutely. It just felt so odd.

Class ended at 11:15 and the teacher motioned for Dave to come to front of the room for a moment. Dave realized he hadn’t thought of anything to say.

“Is everything alright Dave?” he said, in that worried tone only a teacher could manage.

“Yeah, I just had um, a stomach ache.”

That was the wrong thing to say as John started laughing. The squealing sound rang in Dave’s ears and he was hard put not to react. Something must have shown on his face, then he noticed his hand was over his stomach.

“Well take care of yourself, ok?” said the teacher, dismissing him.

Once out of the classroom Dave went to look for a place where he wouldn’t be over heard talking to himself. He could make it look like he was on the phone but was still worried about anyone hearing what he said, especially if that person was Jade or Damara. But the school was so crowded while it was passing period and there were no empty rooms. He found a secluded spot behind a building.

He couldn’t help but look down at his stomach has he talked.

“6th period is in 2 min do you think, maybe, for just an hour and a half, you can be quiet?” He asked politely as possible.

“6th!? That’s next!?”

“Is that a problem?” he knew that 6th was one of the classes he and John both had so John would be marked absent even though he was technically in the classroom. It hit him a second later, just as john explained.

“Jade’s got 6th period World Cultures with us!”

“Ok then you have to do your best to stay still and silent, she can’t suspect a thing.”

“Understood!” John said, reasoning correctly that his vow of silence was already in place.

Dave ran into the classroom just as the bell rang and took his seat without looking at who had taken the one next to him, which was normally occupied by John. His stomach tightened and John was forced to move, but was able to hold back any remarks.

Same as he and John, Jade had not failed to remember they had class together. She smiled at him then didn’t so much as look at him for the rest of class, but behaved as normal, taking notes, calmly as you pleased.

The same could not be said of Dave who constantly glanced at Jade, whose hands shook making his notes illegible, whose voice broke whenever the teacher requested his participation.

John remained mostly silent except for a few instances where he asked Dave if he was alright. He also discovered that if he ran his hands along Dave’s stomach Dave’s heart rate would slow a bit, breaking his promise not to move.

The deliberate stroking coming from his stomach felt no less odd, but help him calm down and felt strangely soothing. That concerned Dave a bit but he pushed out those thoughts.

Class ended after what seemed like an eternity. Dave stood up but Jade was faster and got one of his arms in a tight fist. Her gaze was like ice as she held him back from leaving the room. Everyone was heading to lunch, there wouldn’t be another class in the room for 40 minutes.

“I’m not going to run,” Dave said, trying to get her to let go of him, her nails were digging into his skin.

She let go and there was a moment of awkward silence as they both waited for the other to speak.

“You ate him didn’t you?” She sounded very sure of the answer, and only needed to see the look on his face to confirm it. “That was an incredibly foolish thing to do! You could have killed him!”

“Uh…” Dave couldn’t think of anything to say, but Jade was not finished speaking.

“You are so lucky shrinking spells were designed by someone who thought about the risks involved in being shrunken! You are so lucky that this spell doesn’t ware off!”

Then she got more serious, “and John is lucky I mixed up the liquification for size reduction,”

“You meant to kill him!?” Running seemed like a very good idea now.

“No! Your idiot friend caught me off guards and I.. I don’t know, thought he was a witch hunter or something.”

“A witch hunter?” asked Dave.

“What’s going on? Can I talk now? Hey Dave? Is that Jade you’re talking to?”

Dave didn’t respond but moved his hand to his stomach again.

“Of course I realize how ridiculous that sounds now! I should have known it was John, something wrong?” She noticed his movement.

“No, except that John is still in my stomach, are you going to do anything about that or do I have to get him out myself somehow?”

“I’m sure you could try, might hurt him or you.” Jade sounded thoughtful. “I could easily remove him, but..”

“But what?” Dave didn’t like her tone.

“You and John have to both swear to not tell a soul! About me and Damara, about any of this,” she said.

“I wasn’t planning on doing otherwise,” said Dave.

“I believe you, but John was trying to expose me, and I know he got something on film,” she closed her eyes and sighed, “I bet he took his phone with him.”

“Actually I have it, here,” Dave took out the Altoids® tin and handed it to Jade.

“I’d rather not just smash his phone, just deleting the video would be enough,” she said once she had returned the phone to full size, she was looking at it as if she could change her mind at any second.

“John you have to tell me your phone password,” said Dave, feeling very self conscious talking to John while Jade was there. “Jade won’t help us unless you do, it’s sort of your fault anyways.”

It took a little more persuading but John told him how to unlock his phone and Dave deleted the video, while Jade watched.

“Satisfied?” asked Dave.

Jade looked like she might hug him, but was resisting. All he had done was delete a stupid video.

“Now are you going to zap him out of me?”

“Oh no, teleportation is really risky even for the most experienced witches!” said Jade, “you might end up fused, or joined by an arm or something.”

“Then how do you plan to- JESUS FUCK!”

Dave stopped himself from screaming as Jade shoved a hand right into his chest; it felt like nothing but the sight of the seamless edge of her wrist against his shirt was almost too much for him to handle. John screamed too, right as his weight disappeared, and then both him and Jade’s hand were tangible again, and neither were in his stomach. He lifted up his shirt, not that he could see his skin through his binder, but it looked undamaged.

“Dave help!” John continued to scream, trying to get free of Jade’s fist. Jade was rolling her eyes.

“Dude calm your shit, Jade was just… extracting you. You’re safe,” Dave said, putting his hand under Jade’s. She released John to him. Shivers went up his spine as he felt how sticky John was, but he raised his friend up to his eyes.

“Just agree to not expose Jade as a witch and she’ll return you to normal,” Dave told him. “You can’t stay this small forever, you can’t live like this,”

John sighed, and stood up on Dave’s palm and turned to Jade.

“Alright, I won’t tell anyone, I promise,” said John.

Dave placed John on the ground and stepped back. Jade cracked her knuckles and made some motions, not saying any words.

A poof that smelled of burnt pomegranate and John was standing in the room at full size again. He checked himself over, nothing seemed out of place.

“Oh man, we should do that again sometime!” He said, looking at both Dave and Jade.

Dave was not sure what John was referring to.

“Well now that you know I’m magic there is no reason I can’t practice on you, as long as Mara doesn’t know, she’d actually kill all of us.”

“That’s good to know, but lunch is going to be over soon and I can’t say I’ve eaten anything substantial in a few hours,” said Dave.

Jade and John took a second to get the joke. Then they left the classroom together.

“I’m not kidding, John you owe me a Food Service Chocolate muffin for this!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
